


Corporate Sized Lies

by Madam_McFerret



Category: In the Heights - Miranda, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Crossover ish, Fuck rich Jean, Multi, Rich marco bitches, There isnt enough rich marco, claudia as a psychic maid, in the heights crossover, jeanmarco
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4061365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_McFerret/pseuds/Madam_McFerret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco Bodt is about to inherit his family business, and isn't as excited as he should be. He's no businessman, let me assure you. He would rather spend his days talking about science and video games, not corporate affairs. Marco then meets Jean, his father's secretary. Together, the two find out the corporate secrets and expose them to the world, along with exposing who they really are to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coffee Stain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zombie_bnvnd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombie_bnvnd/gifts).



-this is told in Marco's pov, enjoy-

I woke up and rolled out of bed, sore from yesterday's workout. I made my bed and then headed for the shower, rolling through the motions like every single day. I got out, brushed my teeth, put on a suit and combed through my messy hair. I quite liked it, but it had to go seeing as I was about to own the largest corporation in all of Trost. 

Now, this business had been in the family for over a century, starting with my great grandfather who founded it with hope that his inventions could help the handicapped returning from war. We sold prosthetics, which with the Titan Wars raging on against other countries and ourselves, was in high demand. We had other small businesses stationed in other places, like Shiganshina and Jinae, but Trost wad the biggest by far. 

I headed downstairs, grabbing a muffin and staring down at the paper before grabbing the keys to my Jaguar. The paper, as always, had flashy headlines about us, this time including me "BODT HEIR SOON TO TAKE THRONE" I rolled my eyes and left the house, then getting into my car. 

It was only a few blocks to the office, but the traffic was terrible, and virtually no one walked, so I always left early. I got to the office and parked my Jag, locking it behind me. I went inside, surprised to see so many workers already bustling about. I was about to get into the elevator when I heard some footsteps behind me, and I turned to see a guy running straight for me, checking his watch frantically. I would've moved, but it was already too late. His coffee went flying into me as he body slammed me, dumping scalding hot coffee down the front of my shirt. I winced, but then I saw the man's crumpled body on the ground. I was about to start freaking out when he just popped up and he started apologizing profusely. 

"It is okay." I assured him the millionth time on our elevator ride. "You should at least tell me your name though." I added as an after thought. "I'm Jean Kirstein, and I'm late, so I'm very sorry for bumping into you. That was my boss's coffee, now he's going to get pissed off at me." I thought for a second and then I remembered that his boss would be working under me in just a few short months. "How about I talk to him? I am Marco Bodt and am to inherit this business. I'm sure he would understand of I talked to him." I gave Jean a reassuring smile, and a nod, to let him know things would be okay. 

"That would be great, except I am your dad's secretary." My eyes widened slightly then I laughed. I'm pretty sure it took him by surprise, but then he started laughing too. "My dad does love his coffee, but I'll talk to him." I said as the elevator door opened ad we stepped out. We walked across the expanse of the 75th floor towards my father's office and I gave him another smile. We knocked on the door and heard a gruff "come in."

Little did I know that a coffee stain would be the beginning of Jean and my adventures -and troubles- together.


	2. Unbuttoning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco saves Jean from a potentially dangerous situation involving coffee -or lack thereof- with his father. Jacobi Bodt is a bastard that no one knows about, and Jean hopes no one other than him ever has to deal with his misfortunes. Marco delves into Jean's personal life when he take him shopping. As Marco is helping Jean size up for a new wardrobe of suits, Marco finds himself staring face to face with Jean's two biggest secrets.

-Jean's POV-

Holy shit. I was going to be late, and Mr. Bodt was going to fucking wring me and throw my dead body off of his work balcony. I was about 3 minutes late and running in a full sprint across the lobby with his scalding hot fucking $10 Starbucks Coffee. I glanced down at my watch, and sped up even more, barreling like the fucking Italian Stalion across the seemingly gigantic entry room. 

Then I went barreling into someone, spilling the scalding coffee all over them. Shit. I popped up quickly, apologizing profusely, which was unlike me.... but considering the current situation, I would have to practice my ass kissing for my talk with the big boss in a few minutes. "God, I am so fu- so sorry man. I'll pay for your suit to get dry cleaned. Ireallydidntmeantorunintoyouimlateandwillprobablybefiredifidontgetuptherewithcoffee SOON." My words became incoherent as I apologized up and down. 

"It is okay." The man said a little too gruff for how he looked. Holy shit. How DAMN nice he looked. He was a few inches taller than myself, with broad shoulders, doe brown eyes that once were innocent but now are worn, and this cute fucker had freckles splatter painted or some shit all over his face. "I'm Marco Bodt." He said a little nicer, and kept droning on. Wait, Bodt. Marco Bodt. Like, the head hancho's son? Shit man, I spilt coffee on the owner's son. Fucking great. 

"Well, that would work." I said, my mouth operating on autopilot. "Except your dad is my boss." He explained it would be fine, and to follow him to his dad's office. He offered me a toothy, lopsided, absolutely genuine grin. And oh me oh my apple pie, he had some white teeth, let me tell you. Marco and I chatted all the way to the 75th floor, making me not dread having run into him. I silently prayed to whatever entient being there was that THANK YOU for letting this chiseled God live among men and save those who are late to being a secretary for their father. 

We finally reached the top floor of the building, walking out of the elevator as it opened. Marco mumbled some reassuring stuff as he knocked loudly and confidently against the door. We received a gruff "come in" and shuffled into Mr. Jacobi Bodt's grand office. It was furnished with uncomfortable, but refined and elegant, conference chairs, a sleek black conference table and a gigantic plasma television. I gulped nervously. To be honest, there had been only a few times I had been into Mr. Bodt's office, and I prefer to not dwell on those few trips for several reasons. 

"John, where's my coffee?" Jacobi Bodt didn't even bother to look away from his computer screen to notice his son standing there. "You know what happens when you don't bring me my God damned coffee, John." He said, and I opened up my mouth to make an excuse before Marco cut me off. "Father. It was my fault. I saw Jean coming up and offered to hold onto the coffee for him and I accidentally spilled it all over myself." Jacobi Bodt, only then, looked up from his work, to eye his son. "This is what happens when you're nice to people. Fucking pansy. You know what, son? Get me some lunch after you get a new suit. While you're at it, John needs a new wardrobe because I'm tired of seeing John wear a black tie and khakis." I rolled my eyes, annoyed as fuck. It is JEAN not JOHN, fuck you very much. But like hell I was going to say anything, lest I get fired. But, to my happiness, Marco complied with my silent wishes. "Yes sir." He said stiffly. "Also, Father, it is Jean. Not John. It's French." With Marco's comments finished, he turned on his heel to exit. I was about to follow suit when Jacobi Bodt demanded that I stay, quite roughly. That only meant one thing. Fuck. 

"JEAN." He emphasized. I walked over to him quickly, and scared. He grabbed me by the collar and I flinched slightly before he cooed. "Oh. Why, Jean. You know I'd never hurt you, baby." I spat out a laugh before one of his wirey fingered hands wrapped around my throat. "Not a fucking word, whimper, nothing." He crushed his lips onto mine, shoving his tongue down my throat practically, making me choke and cry slightly before he let go. "Go get a fucking suit, pig." I nodded vigorously and left the room quickly, and abso-fucking-lutely terrified. 

Marco was suspicious, but asked no questions, and I was so greatful for that. Marco and I got lunch at Cheeser's grilled cheese establishment and then went to get him a new suit. We got him a nice white dress shirt with pinstriped pants and blazer and a bright red bowtie. He was easy to shop for because he knew what he wanted. I'm not as easy to shop for, because I have no idea when it comes to rich people clothing. As we were shopping, the freckled God has the gall to ask me why I wear khakis. I open my mouth to answer, but shut it slowly after a second of considering whether or not he would laugh. I don't think he would? "I'm too poor to afford much else..." I said humbly, steeling a glance in his direction as I scanned through the different colored dress shirts. 

I expected at a little giggle, maybe a shit eating grin at the least. But instead, I saw Marco's expression fall ever so slightly, regretting his queston immediately. "I'm sorry Jean. That's not very fair. If you ever need anything, let me know and I can cover it. I believe that hard work is the best way to earn things but sometimes you just need help. So, hit me up when you need help." I was touched. His heartfelt apology and offer made my heart twinge in my chest. I was about to thank him, until he humorously added, "The reason you can't afford anything is because I'm willing to bet my father, cheap asshole that he is, makes YOU pay for his Starbucks." At this, I fucking giggle so loudly that I snort. "Thank you Marco." I said sweetly as Jean Kirstein can, which is about as sweet as a pack of cigarettes. 

We went to the changing rooms, this time I was the one who got to feel like a super star. Marco followed me into the changing room to help me get fitted properly, and I instantly became anxious. Shit. I forgot about that little problem. I was going to stutter out a "Wait!" But he already had my pants on the ground, and my shirt partially unbuttoned. I saw his eyes go wide as my two biggest secrets were exposed to him within the first day of me knowing this guy. "Marco. Let me explain." He didn't answer me, but instead stared at my two very not normal problems. What was he staring at? Well, at first he was staring at my prosthetic leg. Yeah, you think no big deal. Well, it's more common than problem number two. And he was staring problem number two down, because his hands still hovered right above it. My binder. 

"Mar-" He raised his hand to silence me, then looked at me with a quizzical brow. He eyes screamed anticipation for me to explain, so I did. "The leg first. I served in the 104th Survey Corp squad for the Titan Wars. I was stationed for 5 years in Russia. I saw a cute little kid, begging for money to feed himself. I went over to him before I heard the screams from my commanding officer, Levi, to get away from the child. It was too late. There was an explosion, and that's how I lost my leg. I was very lucky, doctors told me. But they forced me to retire with a purple heart and quite a few confidential missions to my name successfully carried out." I paused, giving him a second to intervene if he was so inclined. He nodded, eyes full of wonder now, for me to continue. "Right. My binder. At birth, I was assigned to the female gender. My name was Terra. But I am not cisgender. Born female, meant to live as a male. I've been wearing binders ever since I got kicked out of my parents' house. They said I could like guys if I stayed a girl... but if I changed it a man, they would disown me. Low and behold, I'm here, parent less. I only had enough money for some of the operation. Man below, woman up top. Taking hormone pills and injections when the money allows." I finished, nodding to let him know. He was silent for a second, a slight blush of embarrassment towards me (?) Spreading across his face, his hand still hovering. 

He didn't judge. He didn't hit me or kiss me violently like his father did when he coaxed my secrets out from me. He didn't laugh and spit poison at me like those who didn't approve have. He just smiled and apologized, then he ever so gently unbuttoned the rest of my shirt and began undoing my binder. Wait, what. No. I opened my mouth to protest before he said "My older brother was assigned female at birth. As a girl, his name was Katarina. After his operation, funded by his own money, he changed into Montoya. He's the same as you. Man on bottom, female on top. Disowned by our parents, wears a binder. They get uncomfortable, he tells me. I'm not going to look, I'm just helping to make you comfortable. I can imagine you need to readjust, yes?" I stared at him, and nodded in disbelief. His hand, ever so gentle, slid the binder off of me, and turned to look away as I readjusted. 

I've determined that Marco Bodt is an actual angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coffee is a bitch, but I love it. And marco loves that fine pearly piece of Jean Kirstein if you get it. This fix will make you cry for Jean and hate Jacobi Bodt. Foreshadowing and more Jacobi Bodt to come, against your will of course. I hope you can figure out his deal before I spill the beans. 
> 
> Love, K


	3. Suit and Tie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Fyi, all the chapters are alternating POVs, and the chapter kinda over lap)
> 
> Jean, is a woman? Marco finds himself questoning. After gawking and explanations, it is Jean who gets a little taste of Marco's not so perfect life. Jean and Marco finish shopping and run into an awkward not-complete-explanation back in the parking garage.

-Marco's POV-

Jean and I were shopping for suits, after the rude comments my father slung at the both of us. Whatever, I was never really close to my father. Especially after how he treated my sister. Or rather, my brother now. Montoya was transgender, transforming from female to male, and that didn't exactly fit into my father's plans. That's why I am the one inheriting the company now, the second, and youngest, of the Bodt brothers. Jean and I found some nice black and gray suits, complete with an amber tie to match his eyes, some blue ties and red ties as well. Jean nervously bit his lip, and I can imagine he felt guilt over me buying his new suits. We grabbed his articles of choice and headed to the dressing room, hoping something would fit on his lanky and gangly figure. 

Jean seemed to be lost in thought, so I took the liberty of unbuttoning and sliding his pants down, then undoing his shirt. I gave his legs a quick glance while my hands were working at his shirt when I noticed a Bodt Corporation issued prosthetic. Oh. Then my eyes met something that shocked me, and gave me flashbacks of the night Montoya came out to our parents about switching genders. I was staring face to face with a white binder, lacy and quite cute, honestly. I met Jean's face and he seemed ready to explode. 

"Mar-" I raised my hand to silence him, taking in the general splendor of his sacred temple. I doubted many, if any, had gotten the privilege of seeing a picture as sacred as this. I looked back up at Jean, my eyes searching and curious, wishing to delve into his story, the amount of wonder and want to know swallowing me whole. He took the hint and explained that he was in the army for 5 years before losing his leg in an explosion. He then explained that he was assigned female at birth, Terra, he said his name used to be. He was thrown out of the house after his parents told him, "you can like guys as a girl, but if you change into a male, skedaddle." I thought about how harsh it was, for them to do that, and I found myself thinking even more about Montoya. I continued to unbotton his shirt. 

"My older brother..." I droned on, finishing up his shirt and starting on the binder. I just want him to know I'm not judging him, and that it's okay. "He said it gets kinda uncomfortable, yes?" Jean nodded, bewildered like a terrified animal. His eyes bulging similarly like a horses does when terrified, I noticed. I unlaced the rest of his binder and turned away so that he could readjust, hearing the sound of fabric slide across his porcelain skin. He tapped my shoulder bashfully. "Can you... c-can you lace me back up?" He asked, shyly, his face flushed pure red. I nodded kindly, smiling slightly as I gently ran my fingers along the binder, collecting up the string and intertwining the soft lace in my fingers. I expertly laced Jean's binder, having practiced from when I helped Montoya before he was disowned just a few short months ago. "You're really good at this, Marco." Jean said, almost breathlessly. I nodded in agreement, even though he couldn't see me. "I've had practice with Montoya." I said quietly, then letting a peaceful and not so awkward silence fall between us. 

We found that most of what we had picked out fit Jean perfectly. He looked so dashing, but I couldn't help but remember the way the binder was pristine, whiter than his beautiful pearlescent skin. Lace suited him, but I couldn't imagine him as a woman. He seemed too perfect in his own little ways as a male that I couldn't think of him as anything or anyone other than, well, HIM. I started imagining what he would look like in different colored binders, perhaps a really sexy black or red one. 

Jesus, Marco. You just met him. Today. Too lewd, you little fuck.

 

I coughed awkwardly, soliciting a weird look from both Jean and the clerk checking us out. The clerk, Sasha, her name tag read, gave Jean a small and shy smile before opening her mouth. "Hey, I don't think I've seen you around here before." She shyly bit her lip, sliding my credit card and handing it back. Then, grabbing a pen and a post-it note, she scribbled something down and handed it to Jean, winking. "Hit me up sometimes, yeah? See you later hottie, later Mr. Bodt." I chuckled as Jean, surprised, took the slip of paper from Sasha. "S-sure. Thanks, Sash." He stuttered, and I raised an eyebrow at him for his use of knick names. 

Sasha waved at us, and we exited the store. Jean let out a groan of embarrassment as we walked towards my car, and my lips puckered up into an amused smile. "Heeey. Someone got the hot clerk's number. Embarrassed?" Jean's eyes bolted up to meet mine, his blush even spreading to his ears. "I'm embarrassed she did that around you. Sash is my roommate. We share an apartment, along with Connie who, in my opinion, needs to ball up and ask her out." Jean huffed. I smiled, happy to learn that Jean has friends that accept him, if he's told them. 

After the suit store debacle, Jean and I picked up some sushi for my dad to eat for lunch, stopping by the closest HEB and also getting some sodas for my office. We got back in my Jag and I put her into drive. She purred as we made our way down town, driving fast. Jean looked over to me, shyly, and then swallowed down what he was going to say. "What is it?" I asked lightly, turning into the parking garage. He sighed, and opened his mouth, his words coming out in quivers. "Marco, there's something that I need to tell you." His voice faltering, his breath shaky. I looked at him as he regained his composure, breathing steadily through his nose now, nostrils slightly flaring. "Your father is not the man you might think he is. You know he has certain morals and mannerisms, but he is not the man you think he is. He is a mo-" Jean was interrupted when my phone rang. 

I rolled my eyes and pulled out my phone. "I know this is a cliché movie-esque thing to say, but it's my father." Jean gulped and I answered, annoyed. "Yes?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is the deal with Jacobi Bodt, anyways? Figure it out.  
> Love, K


	4. Breaking and Entering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shopping is finished, zero work gets done, Jean gets an unexpected visitor. Why is Jean dressed like a girl?

-Jean-

God dammit Sasha, I thought as Marco and I drove across town after picking sushi up for his dad. I loved the red head from the bottom of my heart, but if she is going to pull shit like that in front of my future boss, I will drown her in her own homework papers. Sasha was going to medical school and was working at the suit store to put herself through. Connie had offered to put her through school, but Sasha was far too prideful for that. And then there's the issue with Connie. It is so obvious that he has a hard on for her, that sometimes it's painful to watch him try. I know Sasha isn't oblivious, I think maybe the idea of having someone actually love her like Connie does, offering the love she never felt at home.... scares her. 

I sighed quietly and stole a nervous, almost shy, glance at Marco. Right, he needed to know about his dad. "Marco, your dad is not the man you think he is. He has certain morals and mannerisms, but he is not the man you think he is. He is a mo-" I was going to say monster, fuck you very much, Marco's phone. I was trying to explain that Jacobi Bodt was actually insane and a maniacal genius when Marco's phone rang. I wanted to groan and Marco said something about cliché shit that I didn't hear. "It's my father." I gulped, a lump forming in my throat. Speak of the devil, and he shall appear, right? I zoned out as Marco chatted with his dad, his hold on the steering wheel tightening as he got more frustrated. Luckily we were parked, I thought. I looked at Marco's white knuckle grip on the steering wheel after he got off the phone with his dad. He sighed, rolling his shoulders back stiffly, then looking at me and asking "what was it you were going to say?" I better not tell him, not while he's already so pissed at his dad and we have work to do. I shook my head and got out of the car, waiting for him to exit patiently. "We shouldn't discuss this here, especially not in the work place." I quickly said, saving myself any flashbacks for the time being. We hustled into the building, Marco not pressing any further. Thank God. 

We walked across the 75th floor, and Marco went to his respective cubicle when I said I would deliver the sushi to his father, being his secretary and all. I knocked and entered quietly, Jacobi gesturing me over to him. I sat the sushi down, waiting for him to say something. He just looked at me with weary, pissed off and psychotic, eyes. "Get back to work, we'll talk later." We'll talk later? That was not going to be a fun conversation, for I think I knew where it might lead. I shuddered at the thought as I left the massive office, thinking about how I got into this mess in the first place. I needed the money, so I couldn't just quit, but I was sick of being exploited and felt up by Jacobi Bodt like some whore. I may still be half woman, technically, but I can assure you that I am a classy transgender human being and that no, I am NOT a slut to do the do with. 

I went back to my office space, wedged inbetween Marco's and Jacobi's offices. Surrounded by the butt, I mean Bodt. I chuckled slightly at my little brain joke, and I looked up to see Marco wiggling his eye brows at me from his office. I giggled like a little school girl, trying to contain my laughter so that Jacobi Bodt wouldn't come out here and scold the both of us.  The whole day pretty much went on like this, with me telling Marco jokes and stories, and him retorting with witty comebacks or sly one liners from old films that made me snigger. I think that was the first day in many that I actually enjoyed myself in the presence of another human being that wasn't Sash or Con. After a fun, not-so-productive day at the office, I headed off towards my small Toyota Camry and drove home. 

Home was a small apartment on the side of lesser Trost where hood trash and poor class went hand in hand. I got along with my neighbors well enough, but outside of Sash, Con, and maybe Marco, I didn't have any friends, really. I sighed happily as I sidled up to my apartment door, having the place to myself for the night. Sash had night classes for med school tonight and was going to study with a chic named Annie afterwards. Connie was away on business in Shiganshina for the week. I sighed contently, taking the new suits to my room, then kicking off my shoes. I shimmied out of my pants and shirt, tossing them to the ground in my room. On nights like this, I idled around in a binder and some panties. Fuck you, I might be a guy but the one thing I held onto were lacy panties because they are comfortable as fuuuck. I wondered around the apartment, opening a bottle of wine to celebrate my new friendship and I began slowly sipping on my merlot when I heard the creaking of a door. With wine in hand, I went to inspect the noise. I'm sure it was just my cat, Rose, slinking out of a room. I went to the office and didn't notice anything suspicious, but I waited quietly to see if I heard something else. I poked my head in after a few moments and saw the face of Jacobi Bodt staring back at me.

"Fuck!" I yelled and splashed my wine into the face of Jacobi Bodt, who let out a sound of distaste. I proceeded to kick him in his balls, causing him to drop to his knees. I ran to my room and thought quickly. Shit, what would I do? In a few minutes, a furious Jacobi Bodt wouldn't storm in here angrily and do unspeakable things to me. I knew why he was here. He wanted to make sure I wouldn't tell Marco anything, and he was going to teach me a lesson to help me always remember to NEVER TELL. I sighed, and let out a defeated groan. I had to go girl until I got somewhere safe. I slid out of my binder quickly, scratching my skin with my haste. I threw on a bra, a dress, leggings and boots. I tossed my binder, some panties, a Hoodie and skinny jeans into a bad before taking off. I grabbed my phone and scurried past a still writhing Jacobi who hissed out threats in my direction. I high tailed it out of there, not stopping until I reached the Trost subway service. It's a good thing my hair was getting a little long, because it helped with my femininity, and minimized the number of stares I got. I hid in the subway, incognito mode, thinking about who I would contact. First, I shot a text to Sash explaining everything, instructing her to stay at Annie's for awhile. After texting Sash, I was at a loss of words. Who could I call? Who could I ca- 

"Jean?" I look up and roll my eyes. Of course, Marco, shimmering from sweat, was in running attire and holding an old ipod in his hand to change songs. I nodded and he looked at me with the most questioning look I have ever seen anyone give. He opens his mouth to ask for an explanation, but I shook my head. "Not here. I need to go with you, because I am in danger, and you might be too. Where's your place?" He took my hand and we hurriedly walked up the subway stairs towards the parking lot, getting into his parked car. He threw the jag in reverse, and shot out of the parking lot towards his apartment about 20 minutes away. I shivered, forgetting to bring a jacket. It had been awhile since I had worn a dress, and in the November chill, it was all too breezy. 

Marco noticed my shivering and turned the heater on, not complaining about how hot and sweaty he was, just turning the air on higher so I wouldnt freeze my womanly ass off. "Thank you. And I'm sorry for such short notice, but this is important. I was trying to tell you earlier that your dad is a monster, that he's evil and psychotic. He takes advantage of people, he hurts people and their families. He's terrible." Marco just nodded silently, parking his jag when we pulled up to his apartment? House? Mansion? I let out a short chuckle. "You've got to be kidding me. You live here, alone?"

All he did was smile at me nicely and his boisterous laughter filled the car. "Not any more, Jean. Not any more." My jaw went slack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's very rare to see Jean as a transgender AND Marco as rich, and even weirder to see both in a fic. Thanks for the support. Love, K


	5. As Soon As I'll Ever Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean and Marco head back to Marco's place after a breaking and entering problem involving a very pissed off Jacobi Bodt. Marco's house maid, Abuela Claudia, tells Marco that Jean and his friends are not safe so they devise a plan to get everyone and they are about to head out. Also, Jean left his cat at home.

As I ran through the streets of Trost in the crisp November air, I listening to some oldies on my ipod shuffle. Now I know what you're thinking: this guy is super rich and he has an ipod shuffle? Well, I didn't feel like re-downloading my music onto another ipod or phone, and this shuffle has gotten me through many a hardship. Anyways, I was running through the streets and a slower song came on, and I can't run listening to slow stuff, so I went to go change the song when I noticed a very familiar person. 

"Jean?"

I saw him look up at me with a slightly annoyed and slightly relieved face, as he explained that some thing happened to him and he needed my protection. I of course took him to my Jag and we started on our way to my house. I turned up the heater because Jean was in a dress for some reason (I assume to go incognito or something) and it seemed like he was freezing. I glanced over at Jean as he fumbled around to make himself warmer and more comfortable in my car. He seemed upset and he explained to me that my father had been waiting in his apartment and Jean had barely just escaped. We pulled into my driveway and Jean's words stopped as he saw where I lived. "You live here alone?!" he said in awe.

To be honest, I felt a swell of pride in my success, and then I felt ashamed for feeling as such. "I don't live here alone anymore," I said with a smile and a glance over at Jean. His face revealed gratitude and disbelief. I took him by the hand and lead him inside, because it seemed like he was having trouble just standing at this point, because he was such a mess. I showed him around the house, which has an open floor plan so it looks even bigger than it actually is, but I digress. I was going to prepare some food for him when I heard the front door being unlocked and I panicked. Jean looked at me and asked what was wrong, and I told him that "Abuela Claudia is home." Abuela Claudia is not really my abuela, but she was a maid on this corner, it's practically her escuela, and when she needed to find a job as a house maid, I hired her. She came in as bubbly and loud as normal.

"Marcooo~ tell me you finally brought home a nice lady~!" she said from the entry way, where she was hanging up her coat. She had just come back from a night on the town with her friends, and Jean froze up as he heard her entrance. "Just my lovely house maid," I told him in a reassuring manner. "Oh, you're talking to someone...You do have a girl with you!" Claudia gasped and made her way into the kitchen before stopping. "Well, not exactly..." she muttered to herself. 

Abuela Claudia went over to Jean and looked him up and down in a critical way before opening her mouth and looking at me. "My only problem here, amor, is that you're cooking dinner! Get out of my kitchen while I cook this young man a nice dinner. And you, Jean, follow Marco and he'll get you some better suited clothes for you to lounge around in. I hope you like beans and rice, because Marco hasn't gone shopping this week and that is all we have. Now, run along." she giggled at Jean's confusion, and decided to explain, and I put my arm around her shoulders kindly as she told Jean that she "used to work for a psychic and picked up a few tricks and that's why she knows his name is Jean" and "I know Marco is bi, so it doesn't bug me if there is a boy or a girl with him, I just tease him about girl's because he is not as smooth as he lets on." 

After Claudia explained this to Jean, I lead him to my closet and gave him a sweater and sweat pants he could change into for when he went to sleep. "I'll be in the kitchen with Claudia when you're done changing. I'm going to see if she needs any help with dinner." Jean mumbled out something but I was already out of the door and made my way down the stairs back to the kitchen. As I entered, Claudia gave me a wary look and sighed. "Why didn't you tell me your father was like that? I mean, I always assumed he was absolute trash, but I never knew he did things like that to Jean. Do you know?" I shook my head, confused at what Abuela was saying. 

"I know my father isn't a good man, but I haven't heard of the things he's done. Abuela, if he is hurting Jean, can you please tell me? I've never really had a friend before like him that I've clicked with. I care about his feelings and well-being. Claudia gave a small smile. "Always the gentleman, aren't you amor? well, your father has been hurting Jean, sexually and physically. He does this to keep the secrets of the company at bay. As you know, your father was waiting for Jean when he got home, and what he didn't tell you was that Jacobi was going to sexually assault him tonight so he wouldn't befriend you and tell you how twisted the company really is. That's all I could gather from my brief reading of him, but I also feel like you should find out the rest for yourself. Oh, and Marco, I have some advice to give, dear. Jean has two friends Sasha and Connie that he lives with. As long as they are associated with him, they aren't safe. You need to bring them here immediately by any means. Jean also has a cat, so you'll have to go and rescue it from his apartment. Time is of the essence, and I would take Jean with you. You can use my land rover, because there will be enough space for the three of us plus Jean's two friends. Are you ready to tell him?"

"As soon as I'll ever be."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO SORRY FOR THE HIATUS!! I was grounded quite a bit for my grades, but now I have graduated high school, so I should finish this fic soon, along with Alphabet Soup! For those I have kept waiting, I am sorry.
> 
> I don't own anything in the fandom, blah blah blah, ye ye yee
> 
> Love, K

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. Sorry guys, I'm grounded and trying to type this all under the radar, for my parents are Hella pissed at me. 
> 
> I do not own shingeki no kyojin, for if I did I would be a happy child. 
> 
> Love, K


End file.
